Digimon Next Adventure
by Goku Dragneel
Summary: A new adventure is about to begin. Feel nostalgic with old characters and new situations. Evil is at it again trying to destroy the digital world and it is up to Takeru to stop it. Rating is only for language
1. Chapter 1

Takeru was sitting in his house one day when something happened that would change his life forever. He was as bored as ever so he was walking around the city. "I wonder what these dreams are about." he says. Takeru has been having weird dreams of something called Digimon. He had heard of digimon before but never thought it was real. In the dreams something calls out for Takeru telling him to help it. Takeru wonders about what these mean and who needs him to help him. Takeru gets pulled out of his thinking when he bumps into a kid.

"Watch where you're going dumbass".

The kid was about Takeru's age. He had seen this kid at school and heard that he was the mean kid that nobody likes.

"Sorry man it was an accident."

"You should be."

The kid storms off. Takeru just keeps walking on. Then Takeru hears a voice call for help. "HELP!" Where is it coming from, Takeru asks himself. Takeru just thinks it's his imagination so he walks on,but he hears the voice again. "HELP!" and again "HELP!"

Takeru looks around. "Does no one else hear that voice?" Takeru follows the voice to a back alley. "What?" "Where do i go now?" "It's not like i press a brick and a secret door ... opens." Just then Takeru touches and a secret door opens up. "Me and my big mouth."

Takeru goes down a spiral staircase leading to a room with a computer. "What the heck!" "Is this a prank?" Takeru touches the computer and gets sucked up into to it. "WOAAAAH!"

Takeru wakes up dazed about what happened. "Did i just get swallowed by a computer?" he asks himself. He looks around wondering where in the world could he be. Then he hears the voice again "HELP". He runs towards the voice but gets stopped by a giant yellow teddy bear. He screams and runs away hiding in the bush. Once the cost is clear he goes toward the voice. "What the heck was that?" He finally gets to the voice and finds a orange ball with a spike and a face. Slowly walks up to it. "Hey what's wrong?" he asks. The ball responds "I got lost from my village and cant get back on my own".

"Ill help you get back to your village ."

"You will?" the ball asks excitedly.

"Yeah."

"Oh thank you." "Whoever you are."

"My names Takeru."

"My names Tsunomon."

"Nice to meet you Tsunomon ." "What exactly are you."

"I'm a digimon."

Takeru looks at him with wide eyes. So his dreams did mean something but what?

"Well Tsunomon looks like we're partners."

"Glad to be working with you."

"So where should we start looking?"

"I don't know. How about this direction?" Tsunomon says pointing with his horn.

"Ok let's get going." Takeru picks up Tsunomon and starts walking. While they were walking they were attacked by a Giant snowman. Tsunomon said that it was a Frigimon. "Subzero Ice punch" it said as it attacked Takeru. Tsunomon jumped in and spewed bubbles but it did nothing. He did it again but to no effect. Tsunomon got hit by Frigimon and fell. "Tsunomon!" screamed Takeru. Just then a glowing light appeared and a D-Tecter fell in his hand. Then a glowing light fell on Tsunomon and he started to change. "Tsunomon digivolve to… Gabumon". Gabumon had four arms a horn and lots of fur. he was yellow with blue and white fur. "Blue Blaster" said Gabumon as he shot a flame of blue out of his mouth. He knocked Frigimon over but he got back up, so Gabumon and Takeru ran away from him.

 **Hey guys Goku here this is a thing i had stored on my computer so i thought i might upload it. I have more chapters but once all of them are uploaded i wont write anymore unless people like so review or PM me if you want me to continue writing but until then enjoy. DRAGNEEL OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

They kept walking and eventually ended up in Gabumon's village. They got a big welcome when they got there. Tsunomons asked Gabumon how he digivolved. They ate food and slept for the night. They woke up in the morning to find that a Apemon was attacking the village. Gabumon went to fight the Apemon but kept getting pushed around. Then Takeru went in and distracted the Apemon but Apemon threw a Mega Bone Stick at him. "Takeru!" yelled Gabumon. Then Takeru's D-Tecter started to glow. Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon. Gabumon changed into a blue and white striped wolf. Fox Fire yelled Garurumon as he shot blue fire. It hit Apemon and knocked him over. Then Apemon got up shook his head and looked at Takeru and Garurumon. "I'm sorry for my actions i was brainwashed by Icedevimon. Icedevimon has been brainwashing digimon in order to cause chaos and destruction all over the digital world. You need to defeat him in order to save the digital world. With that Takeru and Gabumon headed off in search of Icedevimon.

 **Not going to drag on. So review like favorite and i hope you enjoy. DRAGNEEL OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

Takeru and Gabumon headed off to find Icedevimon. As they were walking they heard loud screaming and followed it. When they reached the sound they found Dobermon killing innocent digimon. He kills one then collects the energy. "This should be enough digicore energy for King Icedevimon" he says. Takeru calls out "Hey". Dobermon looks towards him. "Stay out of this. You have no business here human." "Gabumon" says Takeru. "Right." "Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon. "Fox Fire" Dobermon avoids the attack. Dobermon attacks Garurumon. Garurumon can't keep up with him. Takeru takes a pipe and throws it at Dobermon. "You stupid human." Dobermon chases Takeru and Garurumon is unable to help. Takeru gets pinned against a wall and Dobermon is about to attack. "As long as I live I won't let you hurt innocent digimon" says Takeru. "Well that won't be long." As Dobermon is about to kill Takeru fire bursts through the wall and hits Dobermon sending him flying back. Takeru looks up and sees a figure. He feels this strange presence and walks towards it. As he touches it he feels power flow through him. His D-Tector glows and a strand of data appears around his hand. he touches it to the top of the D-Tector. "Execute. Spirit evolution" Armor appears around Takeru's body. Takeru changes into a digimon. He has yellow hair, red armor and a symbol on his waist. "Agunimon" "Takeru?" asks Garurumon. Dobermon sees him and attacks. "Black Beam!" Agunimon slices through the attack. "Thats impossible, that attack should've destroyed your digicore." "Sorry Dobermon but my digicore is not for the taking." "Pyro Darts!" Dobermon is knocked back. "Dobermon, you have sinned and for killing innocent digimon and stealing their digicore, you shall be punished. Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon hit Dobermon with a tornado of fire. Dobermon turned into a box. Agunimon picked up the box and pushed it into the ground. The dead digimon turned to eggs and teleported. Agunimon turned back into Takeru. "What happened? I turned into a digimon." "You were amazing", said Gabumon. "Really?" "Really." Well we now know what Icedevimon is after. Lets go find him

 **This is the last chapter for a while. Im not sure if im going to continue writing. If you guys want it then i will continue writing so if you want this story to continue, then review or PM. Anyway enjoy. DRAGNEEL OUT**


End file.
